Just The Little Sister
by Dangerous Passion
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy and Julia Edwards are deeply in love. But what happens when Julia's younger sister, Clare, comes home, to Degrassi, after being away for years? Even worse- Eli might start developing feelings for her!
1. Picking Her Up

**Ha ha! New story** **time!**

**I actually got this ideafrom seeing the words "Julia's little sister," and "Clare" in the same summary. **

The iPhone on my dresser screamed a Paramore song, waking me up, and I groaned, before kicking off the blanket.

I stomped over, muttering curses under my breath, and pressed it up to my ear.

"It's six in the morning."

"Why, hello to you too!" laughed my amazing girlfriend, Julia. "So, you ready? You know, to pick up my sister?"

"_Now_?"

"I said six!"

"I thought you meant at night!"

"I didn't clarify?" She paused for second, before continuing in her cheerful voice, "Well, my bad! Good thing my completely perfect, charming, incredible boyfriend is here!"

"You forgot insanely generous," I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Thanks! I'll be there in ten!"

* * *

"Hey, gorgeous," I said to Julia as she slid into the front of my hearse.

Her hair was glossy and dyed-black, which her parents about died when they saw, her eyes icy blue, and she has porcelain, clear skin. She really is beautiful.

I started the car and began the twenty-minute drive to the airport.

"Nice to see you, too, morning voice."

"Julia Edwards! You know that I'm not a morning person!" But I was smiling. She has that effect on me that no one else does.

"Sorry, sorry."

"So," I said, "What's up with Mini Edwards?"

"Eli! Anyway, she went to boarding schoolwall through middle school, but now that she's in ninth grade, Mom and Dad are bringing her back here to go to Degrassi."

"What kind of boarding school?"

"One of those Catholic all-girls school in New York. She's on a writing scholarship."

"Super religious?"

"Eh. Not super, but more than me, I guess."

"And by that you mean she's a saint. Great. Your parents don't like me, I want your sister to at least."

"She _will_ be the one to cover for me when I sneak out," Julia mused.

"See!"

"Calm down, Eli. You're over thinking everything! Once she sees my purity ring, she'll love you. She even tries to see the good in people."

"Sounds like my kind of girlfriend's sister."

"Well, here we are. Come on, let's go!"

* * *

The airport was a mob. People rushed by me, pushing and shoving. I'd been cussed out in five different languages before I dragged Julia to the baggage claim.

Another mob greeted us.

My arm around my girlfriend, I pushed through the crowd.

The people had thinned out when Julia broke away from me and started running toward a short, curly-haired figure who had her back to us. She threw her arms around the girl.

"Hey!"

The figure whirled around in surprise, before smiling.

"Jules! Hi!" They hugged again, as I made my way over to them.

"This is Eli. Remember how I told you about him?"

"You're the sister, I presume? Nice to meet you."

She finally looked up at me, and took my breath away. Her eyes. Those beautiful, sparkling, enormous blue eyes that had an angelic perfection. They matched her light brown hair and the silver cross that dangled from he neck.

"Hi," She smiled at me, reaching out her hand. "I'm Clare."

**Ah. Poor Eli. Things are about to get interesting. Sorry I didn't call Clare by name until the end, but I wanted to... never mind. But I will be using her name in the future. **

**Please review for a fast update! **

**~Dangerous Passion**


	2. Partners!

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! I decided to update now :) **

"Hey, Jules. Hey, Tiny Jules."

"Eli!" scolded Julia, smiling. "It's Clare."

"You don't mind do you? Okay, okay- would you rather be called Mini Edwards or Blue Eyes?"

"I'd rather be called Clare," countered the girl who sat in the back seat of my hearse.

I snorted. "You're just like your sister," I muttered. "But anyway, I don't like your chances on that. Blue Eyes it is!"

"That means he likes you," Julia explained to her.

"Perfect," She groaned.

I grinned wickedly at her in the rear view mirror. Before I knew what I was doing, I gave her a small wink. Her face turned crimson, and she looked at her lap.

Jules flipped on the radio, to the station we both loved- an old-school one that played everything from the Beatles to NSYNC.

"_I will survive, I will survive, oh-oh_!" My girlfriend sang perfectly. Not only does she have a spectacular personality, she can also sing.

"_Go, go out the door! Just turn around now, you're not welcome anymore!_" Clare added, only to herself. I heard it, though.

Wow. They really were alike- beautiful, smart, talented.

I didn't know Clare well, but Julia's outgoing and sassy. Clare seems... shy.

"Okay, we're here, now get out before you break a window," I joked as they both got out. Julia stuck her tongue out at me through the glass. I got out and joined them.

"C'mon, everything here's easy." She waved her hand, but that didn't calm her sister's nerves.

"But not fitting in," Clare piped up.

"Stop worrying, Blue Eyes. You're a freshman, all you have to make sure is that no guy digs his hand up your shir-"

"Why don't I take you to your locker?" interrupted Jules.

Both girls shot me a look. My girlfriend's was a warning look, but had a hidden smile. Clare's was one of amusement, and subtle embarrassment.

* * *

"Hey, Adam," I greeted my best friend, giving him a nod as I sat next to him.

"Eli," He said, but he was looking somewhere else, distracted.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing. It's just... doesn't that girl look a little young to be here?"

I followed his eyes, and saw a familiar head of short curls. Clare. But before I could even think of anything, Ms. Dawes came in, calling the class to attention.

She started talking about a new project, but I couldn't focus.

_What is she doing here? Julia did say she was on a writing scholarship at Our Saint Virgin Mary or whatever. But... she can't be _this _smart, can she? _

Apparently, yes.

"Pair up," The teacher announced. She sat, staring at the stacks of tests that needed to be graded.

"Adam? You in?"

"Duh."

"Okay. But do you mind if...?" I gestured toward the younger Edwards.

His eyes widened slightly, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Aren't you and Julia in love? And now you're going after that girl, although she is cute..."

"Adam! That's Julia's little sister."

"So she's available?"

"Yeah," I laughed, but felt a sort of protectiveness. "But Jules will kill you if you even think about laying a finger on her."

"Great," he said dryly. "But go invite her."

I stood up and walked towards the girl. She had a deer-in-the-headlights look, obviously new here.

"Hey, newbie."

She turned, looking both confused and relieved to see me."Eli! Hey."

"Want to work with us?" I jerked my thumb in the direction of Adam, who stared expectantly at us. "Don't worry, that's my friend, Adam. He's a cool guy. But if he tries to..."

"Dig his hand up my shirt?"

"Something like that. I'll be _sure_ to tell your sister."

Clare raised her eyebrow.

"What? I can't beat up my best friend. Plus, you should see her when she gets really mad. Not cute mad, but when she goes on a warpath?" I shivered. "Not pretty."

"Oh, yeah, she used to do that when I stole her favorite gold necklace."

"Blue Eyes, stealing?" I held my heart and gasped. "But anyways, are you working with us?"

"Um... Yes."

"Great," I smirked down at her.

**This was long. Sorry! **

**Our Saint Virgin Mary. Ha. I couldn't resist, this line was just so... Eli! Review for another fast update? **

**~Dangerous Passion**


	3. Her Ex

"Hello, nicest guy ever."

I whirled around in utter shock, recognizing the voice but not the message. "Should I even ask, craziest girl ever?"

Julia laughed.

Her laugh always reminded me of wind chimes.

"Don't be modest. Eli, you paired up with a new freshman! And she's my sister! That makes you the best boyfriend in the universe."

She leaned into me, and I smiled at her familiar scent- she smelled like sunshine, warm and comforting, but also like cinnamon.

"Don't worry about it," I whispered as our foreheads gently touched. "I don't mind having Blue Eyes around. She's cool."

"You're officially my sister's new BFF. Great."

Our lips lightly pressed together, before she pulled away.

"Have fun with that then! I have to go meet up with Carly. Her boyfriend dumped her. _Again_." Julia shook her head a little, before giving me one last smile and strutting out.

* * *

"Edwards," I groaned. "This has nothing to do with complex sentance structure."

"Bu-"

"Okay, let me give you a tip." I explained calmly. "All that stuff the nuns or whatever taught you? That's _crap_."

"No-"

"Clare, writing is about being creative. I'd rather read The Cat and the Hat then a complex paper on arachnophobia."

"Isn't that a fear of spiders?" laughed Adam. "I'd love to see-"

"Adam. _Not _helping."

Clare looked at me with wide, innocent eyes. Then, to my surprise, she started giggling. "Okay, I get it. But gun control's important."

"So is deodorant, but I'm not writing a research paper on it."

"Well, then what am I suppose to write about, Mr. Writing Genuis."

"You seriously need to work on your insults. Anyways, what's something that pisses you off?" I was watching her innocent eyes fill with passionate fire.

"Besides my English partner?"

"Ouch," I said, while Adam grinned at her. "But honestly."

"Well..."

"Yes?" I prodded.

"My old boyfriend," She looked at her lap, embarrassed. "He cheated on me with a blonde _slut _who stuffs her bra and has been passed around the town more times than I can count-"

Adam burst out laughing.

Clare looked up and blushed. I smirked straight at her, making her cheeks even darker.

"I like you," He said between laughs. "You're officially my new sister. So, tell us about this guy."

"Well, turns out the slut wasn't into a serious relationship- shocker!- so he came running back. But I'm not going out with a guy that'll touch the trash he finds on the street."

More laughs arose from my friend.

"Any revenge?" He asked, grinning.

"Yup. And I didn't even do anything. Turns out she had an STD. So he had to come clean to his parents, go to the doctor, take some pills, and everybody laughed at him."

I chuckled. This was a new side to Clare.

Usually she was so calm and beautiful, but now she seemed rebellious and wicked.

It was kind of hot.

_No Eli! This is just a phase. There is no way Julia's little sister is sexy. I love Julia Edwards. I love Julia Edwards. I love..._

The bell rang, and I stood up to leave. "See you later!" I called back as I ran to my next class.

* * *

"Hey, E," said Jules as she got in my car. "Clare'll be out in a second. How was your day?"

"Interesting," I answered truthfully. "Yours?"

"The play is going to be a hit!"

"That's great."

"Bye, Alli!" We looked up to see Mini Edwards waving to someone in the distance, before she crawled into the back seat of the hearse, smiling brightly.

"Claaaare?" Her sister turned to smile at her as I focused on the road.

"Yeeeeeees?"

"Why are you so happy?"

"I had the best first day possible. I actually met some pretty nice people."

"Like who?"

"Alli Bhendari, Adam, Dave, Conner, Jenna. They're really great, and we're all in the same class!"

"Bhendari? Yeah, I know her brother, Sav. She's pretty cool, for a freshman. But anyways, I'm glad you made some friends."

"Wow, Jules. That's so... _sisterly_. Are you sick?"

I laughed.

"Shut it, Clare! And you, Mister Elijah Goldsworthy, are walking on thin ice!" She said, jokingly.

**Sorry for the lack of Eclare, but I want to show you that Julia and Eli weren't a joke, they were in a loving and dedicated relationship. More Eclare to come! **

**~Dangerous Passion**


	4. See You In My Dreams

**Things get a little... odd for Eli. You'll see why! ;)**

I was standing in the deserted Degrassi halls, looking at the abandoned lockers. Papers fluttered around uselessly.

"What am I doing here?"

No one answered me, and my question was blown away with the wind.

Then there was a slight creak from one of the classrooms, and I whipped around to examine the closed door.

"Well, isn't this just fan-freakin'-tastic?" I sighed, this was exactly like one of those cheesy horror movies Julia loved but I hated. Knowing that, I shuffled toward the door.

I slowly turned the silver handle, before bursting into the room, expecting to see some kind of psychopath killer.

But it was just Clare.

She was sitting on a desk, legs crossed, reading a Sylvia Plath novel. The lighting was dim, so I have no idea how she saw anything.

"Clare?" I asked. "What are you doing here? And why are you wearing that?"

She had on a Catholic girls' uniform- red plaid skirt, white button-up shirt, and a black tie loosely around her neck. But the shirt was a little... tight, not leaving anything to the imagination. And the skirt was extremely short, revealing more of her thigh than I ever thought I'd see.

She looked up at me, both innocence and something else I couldn't quite place in her eyes.

"I was looking for you," She said, putting down her book and hopping off of the desk.

"Why?" I tried not to feel nervous- but here she was, wearing that, and staring at me with those impossible to resist eyes.

"I want something from you, Elijah," She whispered in my ear. The way she said my full name sent shivers up my spine.

"And what is that?" I smirked.

"You," She replied simply, and I couldn't help myself. That seductive voice, those beautiful lust-filled eyes, the way she blinked at me?

So I kissed her.

She expertly began kissing me back as things got more heated. She now had her back on the desk, her arms wrapped around my neck.

We were still making out when the most annoying sound I'd ever heard interrupted my thoughts. Slowly, everything, even Clare, began to fade.

I opened my eyes. I was in my bed, staring up at my bumpy white ceiling.

Why did my dream have to stop there?

My eyes widened as a worse thought entered my brain. How was I supposed to face Clare-or Julia- after that?

**Hahaha! Things will be awkward for him in the next chapter. Yay for awkward/romantic moments! Sorry it was short, I scribbled out a draft on my iPod, where it looked too long. **

**30 reviews please? **

**~Dangerous Passion**


End file.
